


Fear of Failure

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [19]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Tilly can't bring herself to push the button to her future.Fictober prompt 2. “that’s the easy part”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fear of Failure

“You’re afraid to apply? But that’s the easy part,” Jim said. 

Tilly hid her face in her hands. “Still scary.” She looked up. “What if they say no? What if they laugh at me?”

“What if the ship explodes?” Jim said. 

“Then it won’t mater.”

“Tilly you have nothing to be afraid of and nothing to lose by applying. They’re Starfleet, they aren’t going to laugh at you for wanting to be in the CTP. It’s just not going to happen. And whether you get in or not, you’ll still have me. I really believe you’re going to get a place.”

“I know. Thanks Jim.”

“I’m sure Michael believes you can do it, too. So click the apply button! You’ve got this.” 

Tilly held her breath and pressed the button on her PADD.


End file.
